


This is Just Weird

by AquaBurst07



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Bill Cipher Being Bill Cipher, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-08
Updated: 2015-09-08
Packaged: 2018-04-19 18:53:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4757216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AquaBurst07/pseuds/AquaBurst07
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Dipper is forced to go to an art gallery opening for an exhibit his mom is hosting, Dipper gets an visit from a very familiar face.</p>
            </blockquote>





	This is Just Weird

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a one shot I wrote. Dipper and Mabel are in their late teens here.

Leaning against the buffet table, Dipper took another sip of his Pitt Cola. Dipper and Mabel were at an art gallery for an opening of an exhibit, which their mom was hosting. A few days ago, Dipper's mom asked them if they wanted to come along. Mabel didn't seem to mind going too much, flirting with some of the guys at the party. On the other hand, Dipper didn't want to as much, complaining at he felt too tired. But after Mabel teased him about being tired and was complaining to not come along, Dipper decided to come along.

Still, Dipper wondered about felt so tired lately. At first, he shrugged it off to him being stressed out about finals. However, over the past couple days, he had the feeling that there was something more to this, but he couldn't place a finger on what. There had to be more to this.

Suddenly, the colour slowly drained from his surroundings, turning everything an all too familiar shade black and white. Everyone around him, including his sister, were frozen were they stood. A shrill laugh pierced the silence, shattering Dipper's train of thought. Turning his head around, he saw Bill faze out of the art pieces on the wall and made his cane appear in his hand.

"This is a really good party, isn't it, Pine Tree?" Bill said, floating to where Dipper was standing.

Dipper stared at the demon, eyes wide. Dipper thought he defeated Bill ages ago? What did Bill want from him? Did someone summon hi-?

"Someone doesn't sound very happy to see me. As a present, here's a screaming squirrel holding a heart."

With a clap of his hands, a squirrel appeared with a heart in its hands, screaming like a broken record. The skin and other organs slowly peeled away before it disappeared completely. Dipper flinched at this.

Dipper narrowed his eyes at the demon, fist clenched. "What do you want, Bill?"

Twirling his cane around, he replied, "I am merely trying to enjoy this party."

"Sure you are," Dipper said with an eye roll.

"I am," he retorted. "Besides, look what I can do."

Bill picked up on the wine glasses on the table, splashing it on bowtie. Slowly, the liquid was absorbed into it. Dipper stared at Bill in shock. How was he able to do that? Was the bowtie his mouth? Does he even want to know the answer to this?

The demon chortled at this. "Wow. You are too easy to mess around with."

Indignated, Dipper sneered at the demon.

"Yeesh, Pine Tree. Relax." Bill waved his hands defensively. "I'm here just because I want to mess with you."

Dipper stared at the demon. Was he kidding...right? He came all the way here just for that?! He should've known!

"Plus," Bill said suddenly, grabbing his bicep. "You got strong since I was gone."

Dipper flushed at this, feeling his heart pound faster. He had no idea how to respond to that. Was Bill flirting with him? He was just doing this to mess with him even more. Besides, why else would he do this?

"Well, I should get going. I have other things to attend too. Catch you on the flip side," the demon said, flipping around in a circle. "Remember, things aren't what they seem; the universe is a hologram; I am back for a reason! Bye!"

In a flash of light, Bill vanished as the world around Dipper turned back to normal. Dipper took a calming breath, reeling from what happened. Why did Bill just appear like that? And to only him no less? He must be planning something. That's the only way this would make any sense.

"Boop," Mabel said, poking her brother on the shoulder.

Tired, turned his gaze towards Mabel. Mabel was taken back by the tired look in her brother's eyes. While she teased her brother earlier for being so tired, with their adventures in the past, she knew there was a lot to this.

"What's wrong?" Mabel asked in concern. "You look worried about something."

"Bill just appeared."

Mabel gasped, eyes wide with shock. "I thought we defeated him years ago!"

"Same here," Dipper said with a sigh.

Mabel paused for a moment. "What did he want?"

"I'm not sure," Dipper replied, head pounding. "Right now, I just want to take an Aspirin."


End file.
